1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lamp rod assembly of detachable ceiling lamp, more particularly to a do-it-yourself (DIY) lamp rod assembly of detachable ceiling lamp. The present invention comprises a lamp base fixed on a lateral side of a wire connection box, and a lamp rod inserted into the interior of the lamp base; wherein a lamp base is fixed in a position on the wire connection box corresponsive to a through hole by screw bolts, and the lamp base has a coupling section for accommodating the lamp rod, and the upper and lower ends of the stairway-like edged lamp base respectively have symmetric coupling holes each on the lateral sides of the lamp base, and a latch plate and a torque spring disposed on top of the latch plate pass through one pair of the symmetric coupling holes, such that the lamp rod can be inserted into the lamp base. After the lamp rod is inserted into the lamp base, the blocking groove at the top of the lamp rod presses against an engaging end of the latch plate, so that the lamp rod is secured onto the lamp base. The user just needs to insert the lamp rod into the lamp base to assemble the lamp, and thus accomplishing the function of DIY assembling.
2. Description of the Related Art
The conventional structure of inserting a conductive set of a lamp, regardless a wall lamp, a table lamp, or a floor lamp, uses screws and nuts for the fixing. However, this kind of assembly by screws and nuts may easily collide the finished goods during the assembling, and has to use working tools such as wrench and screwdriver for the fixing. The friction produced during the assembling may expose the electric wire easily and may even cause the hazard of electric shock. Therefore, the traditional way causes trouble for the assembling, and is definitely not suitable for DIY users to assemble the lamp by themselves. The manufacturers have to assemble the wire connection box with the lamp rod first before selling the lamp, which may increase the cost. In view of these shortcomings, the inventor of the present invention based on years of experience accumulated from the engagement in the related industry conducted extensive research to resolve the aforementioned shortcomings and invented the present invention.